


Sacred Moments

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Metallica
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: A sweet piece I just wrote comparing Lars and James' marriage to religion and spirituality.Very sexy, very poetic.





	Sacred Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this happened.  
> It's very stream of consciousness.

His breath is on my ear, whispering in the quiet hours of the night, just before morning takes over.

I love you.

He worships me at the altar of my body. His cries, the sweet little noises he makes are like a whispered prayer, no Catechism or Scripture could compare to the litany he calls forth.

An incantation, the spell he puts me under. Like magic, deep and dark.

The most sacred part of him slides into my soul, we are joined. We are one. Raining kisses down my shoulders, across my face, to slip his tongue in my mouth and find mine, we dance like that for a while. My eyes wash clean as I look upon him with pure love and devotion and find it mirrored with him as well. 

He bathes me in his kisses. Sweat slicks both of us together as we continue to rock against each other.

Are you ready? he asks. 

I nod.

He enters me, crashes against my walls. Sweet soreness, agonizing pressure builds in my belly. The ecstacy of sensation gathers in my core and I hold on for a moment, not seeking to drown just yet.

Still, his words ghost over my ear.  
You are so beautiful. I love you.   
He cradles me within his strong arms and I am safe. His body slams against mine in the dance as old as time, we find each other and stoke the fire. It burns incessantly, I am overflowing with need and with want. Tears spill down my cheeks as I whisper his name like an offering, like a prayer.

Lars.

I cry out, cannot hold on any longer. The space between where I end and where he begins is blurred. It doesn’t exist for a few moments. I fall over the edge and drown in pure rapture and the beauty of sensation. Like a wave overtaking me, my world goes black and my body collapses. He cries my name a moment later, he can’t hold on to the edge any longer. 

James!

This man I love and have devoted more than half of my life to spills himself inside me, cursing and growling. 

He leans down to kiss me once again.

As the dawn begins to break over the California sky, shooting light through what once was dark, he holds me tightly, our hearts beating in synchronized rhythm. 

It is a metaphor for our lives and our relationship.   
The sun rises and we fall asleep in each other’s arms. Later we will do this over again. He is my church, my religion, and in his arms I feel salvation. I am whole and I am cleansed by the baptism of our lovemaking. Renewed each day by the sacrament of our rituals. 

And each night we worship each other by our bodies and our souls connect and send us to heaven.

I sigh in contentment. I am content with my love. I have all I need. That’s the last thought I have as the night finally gives itself to the morning. Darkness cannot stand where light is.  
He is my light.  
I smile as my little silver ring glints off my left hand finger by the sun.


End file.
